


It can be a good thing...

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had plans with Kara, but Cat was really NOT happy about it. How will the situation be resolved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can be a good thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the comments as always! =D  
> Kara's POV this time, and Cat makes an appearance.... uh-oh!  
> I hope you guys like it! It was quite fun to write it!

Cat Grant was not amused. And neither was Lucy. And Kara had never felt so nervous in her life while standing in the office of the former, and that was saying something.

Apparently something had made Lucy forget the "Cat is so nice!" comment, and while Kara was trying to be modest, she was starting to think that _she_ was that something. Last night (Friday) both of them had to work late, so Lucy had offered to pick her up for lunch today, since Kara would only be working half-time.

"You said you didn't want to have to stare at her face for the whole day. Why is it that now that you found out she has plans, that has suddenly changed?" Lucy was saying, voice just short of exasperated.

Cat scoffed. "It has not changed, little Lane. I just happen to need my _assistant_ with me on an important day for the magazine. I need those stories out there and." Cat paused abruptly, narrowing her eyes and Kara held her breath. "And I do not need to justify why I need to keep my employees with me to my former employees."

The two just stared at each other again, while Kara stared at them. Then Lucy grinned. Oh-ho...

"Fine. Kara can't leave. After all, you are her _boss_." Lucy said, and somehow it seemed like an insult. Judging by the way Cat's eyes looked more like slits now, Kara would say she was thinking the same thing. She was brought out of her musings by Lucy approaching her. Really close. "I promised you lunch, and I will deliver." She whispered, putting one hand over Kara's. "I'll be back soon." She said, before kissing her on the cheek - and almost giving Kara a heart attack.

"S-see you soon." Kara mumbled, though Lucy was already out the door. Kara was pretty sure she was blushing more than she ever had before. And she was half afraid, half curious to see her boss' expression. The decided on a compromise. "I'll get back to work." She said, quickly glancing at Cat, and she had to use all herself control not to laugh. How a human could have so many emotions on her face at the same time, she'd never understand. Cat looked like she wasn't sure she was surprised or really pissed. Kara suspected it was more of the later.

Without giving time for Cat to recover, Kara quickly made her way to her desk, wondering what Lucy had up her sleeve now. Because she was sure that the major would not let this go. As she sat down, Kara touched the place where Lucy had kissed her, and she was sure her blush was back. That had felt nice. _Very nice_.

Hearing something crack in the office, Kara turned her head just in time to see Cat Grant with a broken pencil in her hand, and her head moving as if she'd just been looking ahead. Kara's blush intensified as she turned around once more and focused on her work, cheek tingling.   _Oops_.

Half an hour later a heartbeat to which Kara had become increasingly aware of the past few months reached her ears. Looking up all she saw was Lucy Lane carrying to go bags from Kara's favourite Thai place and nodding towards the break room. Kara smiled at the other woman, grabbed her cell and walked towards her.

Once both were inside the room, Kara looked at her inquisitively.

"Cat Grant wouldn't let me take you to lunch, so I brought lunch to you. She can't stop you from taking a small break to eat." Lucy said simply, sitting down and taking the food out of the bags. "Annoyingly, she has power in this place, so I had to give in _this time._ "

"This time?" Kara asked, smile widening when she saw her beloved dumplings in one of the boxes.

"This time." Lucy said, and the certainty in her voice made Kara feel warm inside. So Lucy wanted to go out with her again. Well, have lunch at least. Out. For the first time, really, since this didn't really count and- "I will not let her keep getting in the way." Lucy's mumble broke Kara out of her thoughts. Her heart went into overdrive and she was glad Lucy didn't have super-hearing.

"In the way of what?" Kara asked, and Lucy was not as lucky, she supposed, because Kara could hear her heartbeat speed up very well.

Lucy bit her lip, and Kara couldn't stop staring at it.

"Us...?" Lucy half asked, half answered, seemingly very nervous all of the sudden. But she had nothing to worry about.

Kara's face split into a grin, making Lucy's shoulder relax visibly. Before Kara could say anything however, she was interrupted.

"Kiera, I said you could not-" Miss Grant started, but Kara had been quicker, her hand had flown  towards her cell and brought it to her ear. She looked pleadingly at Lucy, but she needn't have. The lawyer was already staring hard at Cat.

"Kara is still working, Miss Grant. But even you cannot stop her from eating." Lucy said, with her 'I know exactly what I'm talking about you don't stand a chance' voice. Kara had to use all her will to not turn to stare at Cat and keep focused on her 'conversation' on the phone.

The superhero did not need to hear Cat's retreating steps to know she had left, Lucy's enormous grin said enough.

"Potstickers?" Lucy asked, extending her a bag. Kara took it with a smile.

No. Cat Grant would not come between _them_. Though the _jealousy_ she caused did help them move things along. Perhaps it had not been a bad thing after all (as long as it didn't continue, Kara really didn't want to be in the middle of those two fighting). Besides, it was not like Lucy had anything to worry about. It was not just Cat; Kara wouldn't let anyone get in the way of _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, want me to continue? Cooooomment! I love hearing your thoughts on it! And if you still want me to continue! =)  
> Special thanks to taezjah420 who gave me the idea for this chapter! ^^
> 
> Take care, everyone!
> 
> P.S.: I do love Cat's character, but it's always fun to, you know... take her down a notch or two =P


End file.
